So Well
by Gasuga
Summary: Senyum Minghao kala itu membuat Jun ingin sekali melemparnya ke luar angkasa. Ke mana saja asal yang jauh.[JunHao] Wen Junhui x Xu Minghao . Just Junhao.


**SO WELL**

 **.**

 **WEN JUNHUI**

 **x**

 **XU MINGHAO**

 **.**

 **JUNHAO. JUST JUNHUI AND MINGHAO.**

 **NOTHING OTHER SHIP OR EVERYTHING. JUST JUNHAO.**

 **.**

Minghao mengerucutkan bibir, kebiasaannya jika sedang kesal.

Sedangkan di depannya, seorang pemuda tengah asyik dengan ponsel pintar yang ia genggam. Mengabaikan Minghao yang sudah duduk di sana selama setengah jam lebih.

"Ge," Panggilan itu hanya dihadiahi gumaman oleh si pemegang ponsel. Membuat Minghao semakin kesal saja.

Niatnya ke sini, menyusul pemuda di depannya adalah untuk menghindari ocehan Seungkwan tentang betapa tampannya anak baru di kelas sebelelah, tapi ternyata pikiran menghindar itu salah. Ia didiamkan, dianggurkan, oleh orang yang seharusnya berbuat yang manis-manis padanya.

Tahu begitu, Minghao akan tetep bersama Seungkwan sepanjang istirahat kedua ini. Tidak perduli kalau nanti telinganya akan panas, yang penting dia tidak didiamkan begini.

"Ge," Minghao berusaha memanggil lagi, tapi justru tidak ada jawaban.

Minghao berdecak, berusaha menggapai kerikil di tanah, di samping tempatnya duduk sekarang.

"Wen Junhui!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia melemparkan dua buah kerikil ke arah Jun, kekasihnya yang daritadi mendiamkannya.

Jun tersentak dengan ponsel yang sudah terjun bebas di atas tanah. Sambil terbengong ia menatap Minghao dan ponselnya bergantian.

Ponselnya tidak mati tentu saja, lagipula kekuatan jatuhnya tidak terlalu mantap. Hanya saja di layar ponsel Junhui terdapat garis lurus dari atas ke bawah, seperti skat di tengah-tengah layar.

"HAOOO!" Pekik Jun ketika tahu bagaimana keadaan layar ponselnya.

Salahnya tidak memasang tempered glass.

"Ah, akhirnya Gege menyadari keberadaanku." Minghao tersenyum, sangat manis dengan gigi rapinya yang terlihat, sampai membuat Jun ingin sekali melemparnya ke luar angkasa. Ke mana saja asal yang jauh.

Eh, tidak jadi. Yang ada malah dia sendiri yang terlempar.

Minghao, kan, selalu benar.

Ah, untung pacar.

"Hao, jangan tersenyum seperti itu!"

Tapi sesayang-sayangnya Jun pada Minghao, dia juga punya sisi manusia yang jahat. Intinya dia sangat-amat-wajib kesal kepada makhluk berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang sayangnya kelewat imut untuk ukuran laki-laki di depannya. Dan parahnya, sedang tersenyum di atas penderitaannya. Entah Minghao sadar atau tidak, Jun tidak mau tahu. Yang penting Jun harus protes.

Senyum Minghao tiba-tiba lenyap. Digantikan ekspresi kesal yang sangat amat, membalas tatapan kesal Jun padanya.

"Jadi aku tidak boleh tersenyum, begitu?!" Sentaknya. Bibirnya sudah maju-maju.

Jun mengambil ponselnya yang terkapar di tanah. Mengarahkan layarnya pada Minghao. Telak di depan wajahnya.

"Lihat, Hao, lihat! Layarnya pecah, lihat!"

Minghao mengernyit. Menatap layar ponsel yang di tengah-tengahnya terdapat garis lurus dari atas ke bawah.

"Iya, Ge, aku sudah lihat. Lalu kenapa?" Sekarang ekspresinya berubah blank, Minghao yang innocent.

Junhui menganga, ingin sekali rasanya dia melempar Minghao. Sangat ingin sampai rasanya sesak sendiri.

Jari-jari tangan kiri Jun sudah mengepal kuat, sudah siap untuk dihempaskan ke depannya. Tapi dengan kesadaran yang masih tersisa, akhirnya ia hanya menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya, menumpuk rasa kesalnya sampai bawah. Dan sebuah senyum terpaksa tercipta.

"Kau mengganggu acara chatting-ku dengan para fans, Hao. Dan sekarang ponselku rusak."

Jun masih tersenyum. Iya, terpaksa.

Dan Minghao hanya manggut-manggut dengan bibir yang menggumam kata 'o' panjang.

Dan Jun yang kesabarannya sudah di ambang batas, merasa lemas.

Minghao ini, antara kelewat polos dan kelewat tidak tahu diri. Bedanya sangat tipis kalau untuk Minghao.

"Hao, kau yang membuat ponselku jatuh. Dan penggemarku pasti marah-marah."

Minghao tidak pernah marah atas Junhui si Pangeran dengan ratusan penggemarnya. Tapi ia marah jika disalahkan, apalagi —yang menurutnya— tanpa sebab, dan atas hal yang tidak ia lakukan. Padahal kali ini, ia tahu kalau salah. Tapi, kan, gengsinya Minghao tinggi.

 _Aku tidak salah.—_ batinnya kurang ajar.

"Ge, aku tidak menjatuhkan ponselmu!"

Dan Minghao itu keras kepala. Saking kerasnya, besi pun tak mampu mamecahkannya.

"Kau, Hao, kau! Kau yang melempariku dengan krikil, dan aku terkejut! Lalu ponsel itu jatuh begitu saja!" Junhui gemas. Benar. Coba saja ada kolam di sini. Pasti Minghao sudah ia tenggelamkan.

"Salahmu!"

Minghao ngotot.

"Kenapa aku, sih? Jelas-jelas kau yang membuatku kaget!"

Jun ikut ngotot.

"Siapa suruh Gege kaget?!"

Jun melongo.

"Aku sudah di sini dari tadi tahu! Gege saja yang kesibukan sampai tidak melihatku di sini! Sudah dipanggil-panggil tapi tidak menyahut! Memangnya Gege itu kacang, apa?!"

Jun masih melongo.

"Tau, ah! Aku malas pada Gege! Sudah sana pergi!"

Iya, Minghao memang menyuruh Jun pergi. Tapi nyatanya dia yang angkat kaki dari sana. Berjalan cepat menuju koridor kelas dua belas yang ramai. Kabur sebenarnya.

Jun mengerjap, mematai dengan tidak sadar manusia imut yang berjalan menghentak di sepanjang koridor itu.

Dengan cepet Jun berdiri, mengentongi ponselnya yang barusan ia matikan. Berlari mengejar anak muda yang sedang memajukan bibirnya.

"Hao,"

Sekesal apapun Jun, ia tidak pernah sampai hati seperti itu terhadap Minghao. Maka, saat di mana pacarnya marah —pura-pura—seperti ini, ia harus cekatan.

Minghao itu kepala batu, sudah kubilang, kan.

Minghao itu susah-susah-gampang dibujuk untuk berbaikan.

Dan Jun sedang tidak ingin susah-susah membujuk.

"Hao,"

Panggilan itu menggelegar, tapi tak diindahkan oleh si pemilik nama. Tetap berjalan, bahkan lebih cepat dengan hentakan yang lebih keras. Kekanakan. Makanya Jun suka.

"Hao," Pundaknya digapai, diputar seratus delapan puluh derajat, lalu lengan itu melingkar.

Diusaknya rambut merah menyala yang begitu halus dengan bau stroberi kesukaan si pemakai. Diendusnya sebentar lalu tertawa kacil.

"Kapan sih, Hao, kau mau belajar dewasa? Bertanggung jawab?" Jun mengeratkan lengannya pada bahu Minghao, takut-takut badannya didorong karena pertanyaan itu.

Minghao mendengus. "Ge, aku marah pada Gege! Lepas!"

Galaknya si imut ini.

Semakinlah Jun mengusak rambut anak itu, kali ini menggunakan hidung. Ditekan-tekannya ubun-ubun Minghao sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"Oke, Hao, aku memaafkanmu karena sudah merusak ponselku. Aku tidak marah. Tapi tadi agak kesal, sih. Tapi tidak apa-apa."

Dan Jun tahu, ia mengerti Minghao lebih dari Minghao mengerti dirinya sendiri—

"Jadi, Gege tidak marah?" Cicitnya, wajahnya kemudian didongakkan.

"Eng-eng." Geleng Jun.

"Ah, tadinya aku mau minta maaf. Tapi Gege sudah tidak marah, jadi tidak jadi hehehehehehe."

—Minghao bukan kesal kepada Jun, bukan. Lebih tepatnya ia takut.

Takut-takut Jun semakin marah karena kerja otaknya yang kadang-kadang suka sekali seperti siput.

Takut-takut omongannya membuat Jun-nya sakit hati.

Takut-takut ia dimintai pertanggung-jawaban atas perbuatannya, membayar tukang service–

–hey, ponselnya bocor baterai saja ia biarkan.

Jadi, lebih baik ia kabur, kan?

Bukan karena kesal disalahkan, tapi karena takut Junhui marah.

Dan Jun tahu, ia mengerti. Sangat.

fin.

 **HAIIIIIII~** **Aku buat Junhao. Semoga ini tidak membuat mata kalian sakit ya.**

 **Semangat semuanya!**

 **-Gasuga-**


End file.
